When filling a container with a product, it is desirable to fill the container as quickly as possible. However, if the product is carbonated, the product will tend to foam if filled too quickly. This phenomenon is familiar to anyone who has poured beer into a glass too quickly.
One can reduce foaming by filling more slowly. However, this means it takes a long time to fill a container.